Le retour des Anges
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: Quand Angela et Charlotte Ann Jane refont surface après tant d'années, saines et sauves ...
1. Prologue :  Comme Peter Pan

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou rebonjour *-*

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera sur le retour de Charlotte Ann et Angela Jane ( alias, la fille et la femme de notre Patrick Jane ) . Une histoire pleine de rebondissements, de sentiments, de mystères, etc ...

Le prologue est très court mais c'est pour vous donner un petit avant-goût de la chose . ( Et aussi parce-qu'avec la rentrée qui approche à grands pas, ce n'est pas facile d'aller devant l'ordi sans se faire repérer par des parents proches de l'hystérie :/ )

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour des anges<strong>

_**I. Prologue : Comme Peter Pan**_

**_ Papa ! Papa regarde ! Je sais faire de la balançoire !**  
><strong>_ Oui ma chérie. Tu te débrouilles bien, mais n'oublie pas de t'accrocher .<strong>  
><strong>_ Oui, promis ...<strong>

_La voir se basculer d'avant en arrière, les cheveux blonds bouclés volant au rythme du vent . Le soleil derrière son petit corps plein de vie faisait un beau contraste . On aurait dit un ange ._

**_ Regarde papa, je vais encore plus haut . Tu regardes, papa ?**  
><strong>_ Je te regarde mon ange . Fais bien attention ...<strong>  
><strong>_ Maman, tu es là ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Je suis là Charlotte Ann .<strong>

_Ma magnifique femme se tenait à mes côtés, ma main posée sur sa taille. Je pouvais sentir son parfum . Un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage, aussi beau soit-il ._

**_ Regardez ! On dirait que je vole . Comme Peter Pan !...**

_Ma main flottait à présent dans le vide. Mon regard vint se poser à ma droite où se tenait mon Angela quelques secondes auparavant, elle n'y était plus . Des rires attirèrent mon attention . Ils provenaient de la balançoire . Aussitôt, je vis ma fille prendre un dernier élan avant de s'élancer dans les airs . Aussitôt, ma femme et ma petite Charlotte Ann volèrent ensemble vers les cieux, main dans la main ._

_Les mots de sa fille résonnaient à présent dans la tête de Patrick Jane._

**°~ * _ Comme Peter Pan * ~° **

_Elles allaient rejoindre le Pays Imaginaire ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Vos impressions ? <strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite . J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour le poster courant de la semaine prochaine car, avec la rentrée, ça sera un peu compliqué de trouver du temps . Mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis =)**_  
><em>


	2. Tigre, Tigre

Bon, et bien, étant une jeune fille avait un cœur tendre ( et surtout une inspiration très élevée ce soir ), je vous poste déjà le premier chapitre que je viens d'écrire . Certes, pour le moment, il suit un peu le court d'un Mini-Drama, mais plus pour longtemps, les enfants =)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane voyait ses anges s'envoler . Soudain, la pluie semblait se mêler à ce spectacle beau et déchirant . Les gouttes étaient plutôt épaisses, pâteuses ? Alors qu'une d'entre elles vint se poser sur la joue du Mentaliste, celui-ci alla la chercher avec son index. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de goutte d'eau, mais d'une goutte de sang! Levant le regard vers le ciel, il constata instantanément qu'une multitude de gouttes de cette texture au goût de fer ravageait les cieux . D'où provenait tout ce sang ? Des corps volants de ses deux aimées ... Leurs corps luisaient et suintaient de ce rouge foncé, laissant derrière elle des milliers de fils ensanglantés mêlant de grosses gouttes et de minces petites traînées ... Le ciel était devenu sombre, l'air était glacial, une rafale de vent fort vint aussi se rajouter à ce cauchemar . La tête de Jane lui tournait et un Brouhaha insupportable et assourdissant vint faire écho dans ladite tête . Alors qu'il essayait une dernière fois de poser son regard sur ses aimées, désormais disparues, un énorme Smiley apparut dans le ciel, d'où s'échappait un rire démoniaque qui faisait froid dans le dos . Ce rire fut accompagné d'une voix terrifiante et aigu emplit d'un écho paralysant .<p>

_« Tigre, tigre, brûlant, brillant, dans les forêts de la nuit. Quelle main ? Quel œil immortel ? ont fabriqué ton effroyable symétrie ? »._

**_ Jane ... Jane !**

_Tigre, Tigre ..._

**_ Jane ! Bon sang, réveillez-vous !** Dit Lisbon dans un ton plaintif .

_Effroyable symétrie ..._

**_ NOOON !** Hurla-t-il en se relevant immédiatement de son canapé, la sueur perlant sur son front, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler, son corps tremblant encore sous la remémoration des images de son cauchemar qu'il croyait si réaliste .  
>Effrayée, Lisbon se recula d'un pas de sécurité . Puis, voyant que son consultant était dans un état second, elle vint poser, doucement et délicatement, sa main sur son épaule, penchant légèrement la tête, inquiète ...<p>

**_ Jane ? Est-ce que ...**

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, le Mentaliste enlaça la jeune femme en percutant son corps de plein fouet, l'entourant de ses bras, son visage enfoui dans sa nuque, laissant juste apparaître ses yeux apeurés et rougis .

**_ Oh mon Dieu, Lisbon ... C'était affreux ... Tellement affreux ...**

Voyant que son état était plus grave que ce qu'elle n'imaginait, elle commença alors à marcher vers son bureau, tout en gardant l'étreinte qui se voulait rassurante autour de son ami . Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme caressa le dos de son collègue, apparemment toujours dans ses pensées cauchemardesques .

**_ Patrick, regarde-moi .**

C'était bel et bien la première fois que Lisbon l'appelait par son prénom. Cela signifiait vraiment que l'heure était grave et proche du désespoir . Il dû se résoudre à lâcher l'intéressée pour lui faire face, ses membres tremblants encore légèrement .

**_ Je peux dormir chez vous ce soir, Lisbon ?**

Il lui avait demandé en baissant les yeux, presque honteux de devoir lui demander ça . A cette demande, la jeune femme ne put que sourire. Un sourire emplit de compréhension et de douleur face à l'état critique de son ami . La main de l'agent chef vint se poser sur la joue de Jane, le faisant relever son visage afin de croiser son regard . Elle le caressa amicalement, compatissante .

**_ Bien sûr ...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Dans la maison de Lisbon, 23h00._

**_ Voilà, je vous laisse le canapé lit . J'espère qu'il vous conviendra .** Dit-elle calmement, comme une mère parlerait à son enfant .  
><strong>_ Oui, merci beaucoup .<strong>

Silence .

**_ Je suis désolé de vous ...**  
><strong>_ Jane . Vous ne me dérangez en aucun cas . Combien de fois m'avez-vous aidé quand j'en avais besoin ?<strong>

Sourire timide de l'intéressé.

**_ C'est à mon tour maintenant de vous aider .**

A ces mots, elle vint le serrer dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et en lui prouvant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, qu'importe la situation . Pour finir son étreinte, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son consultant .

**_ Bonne nuit, Jane .**  
><strong>_ Bonne nuit, Lisbon ...<strong>

C'est en montant les marches qu'elle crut entendre, dans un murmure, un dernier : « Merci » . Et ce fut avec un sourire qu'elle alla dans son lit pour aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée .  
>Son réveil indiquait 2:30 du matin quand elle sentit du mouvement près d'elle . Encore endormie et n'ayant pas la force de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ce fut un parfum familier qui lui donna la réponse . Patrick Jane venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et de se glisser sous les draps en se collant presque contre elle .<p>

**_ J'ai fait un cauchemar ...**

Une image d'un enfant troublé vint immédiatement dans la tête de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire triste . Apparemment, Jane devait vraiment être mal en point pour devoir venir s'installer dans le lit de sa supérieure en pleine nuit . Coupant court à ses excuses, Lisbon dit en prenant la main de son consultant, par dessus sa taille étant donné qu'elle était couchée sur le côté .

**_ Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le voulez .**

Le Mentaliste bougea un peu et vint se retrouver tout près de sa supérieure ... De son amie, son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme, sa main dans la sienne par dessus la taille de l'intéressée . Dans d'autres circonstances, cette position pouvait être très mal vue, mais en ce moment, ils n'en avaient que faire !

**_ Merci ...**

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis allèrent rejoindre, ensemble, le pays des songes et des rêves . Les cauchemars attendront !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ... Je vous avez prévenu que ça allait un peu suivre le style mini Drama pour l'instant . Mais ça ne durera pas, promis ! ( En même temps, c'est normal, vu que les 2 femmes de sa vie reviendront =) )<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	3. La vidéo

J'ai ENFIN trouvé le temps pour écrire la suite . L'action commence les enfants ! :D

Merci à **AmelCow** et **Pepe64**

Enjoy, et désolée pour l'attente =S

* * *

><p><span>6:00<span>

_Tididio Tididip Tididip Tididip ..._

**_ Youhou ! Bonjour tout le monde !**

5 minutes nécessaires pour se réveiller convenablement et hop ! Une Lisbon fraîche et dispo, une ! Lisbon s'était levée d'un bond, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Un petit tour dans la salle de bain pour être toute belle et propre, les habits qui vont avec et c'est parti pour descendre les escaliers pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner !

6:10

_Tididip Tididip Tididip Tidi_ ... **BAM !**

**_ Réveil de merde .**

Bafouilla la jeune femme, sortant de son rêve complètement fada et déluré, entre deux sommeils et mal réveillée, la tête dans l'oreiller, les bras le long du corps . Décidée à devoir se lever, l'agent senior s'étira tel un félin dans toute sa splendeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'elle en ressortit, une odeur agréable vint lui chatouiller les narines . Ne se souvenant pas de la nuit dernière, elle se demandait si quelqu'un était chez elle, dans sa cuisine, qui, et pourquoi ? Mettant fin à sa curiosité, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la fameuse cuisine où l'odeur se faisait encore plus forte et appétissante . Debout, devant la cuisinière, se trouvait un homme qu'elle connaissait, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de sonde pour se remémorer la soirée d'hier, et eu un petit pincement au coeur ...

**_ Bonjour Lisbon, le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ?**  
><strong>_ Bonjour Jane<strong> - dit-elle la voix encore un peu dans le coton - **Le réveil ? Je ne connais pas cet objet . Par contre, je pense en avoir eu un prototype qui a fini en milles morceaux sur mon tapis de sol .**

Un petit rire vint de son collègue qui, à présent, s'était retourné vers elle, les yeux lourds et légèrement rouges. Avait-il encore pleuré ? Prise de remords, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui et posa un regard compatissant sur lui .

**_ Je vais bien, c'est juste que je n'avais plus l'habitude de dormir avec une femme ...**

Le coeur de Lisbon rata un battement et son sang se glaça immédiatement . Baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'elle rougissait à cause de son malaise, la jeune femme se traite intérieurement d'imbécile . Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait toujours lui rappeler des souvenirs difficiles sans s'en rendre compte ? Soudain, un index vint se positionner sous son menton et la força à relever sa tête, faisant face à un magnifique sourire si familier qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir .

**_ Eh ... Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien . Je vous assure .**

Alors qu'elle voulait répondre, l'index qui se trouvait sous son menton vint se poser sur ses lèvres, coupant court à toute discussion .

**_ Merci encore pour hier soir .**

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de Lisbon vinrent toucher la joue de son consultant et lui offrit un baiser amical .

**_ Pancakes ?**

Dit-il dans son légendaire sourire colgate, après s'être accordé quelques secondes pour revenir sur terre . Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les deux amis prirent leur petit déjeuner à la Jane .

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

CBI

**_ Patron ?**

**_ Oui VanPelt ?**

**_ Regardez ça !**

La supérieure, curieuse, alla vers la bleue et regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. Une vidéo était en lecture . Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle vidéo ... _Elle montrait une petite fille cachant une webcam sur une étagère. Elle avait l'air paniquée et des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre non loin d'elle. La caméra bien cachée, la petite fille se recula d'un bond pour se retrouver dans l'encadrement d'une porte . Soudain, ladite porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un homme cagoulé, vêtu de noir, tenant une femme par les cheveux, l'obligeant à rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà l'enfant ._

**_ Attendez, cette fille ... Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu ! Ou peut-être ai-je lu une description d'elle ... Et la femme aussi... Je suis sûre de les connaître !**

**_ Regardez, vous comprendrez .** Dit Van Pelt, en tortillant ses doigts et en tapotant le sol avec son pied dans un mouvement de stress .

_A présent, la fille et la femme se retrouvèrent sur le lit de la pièce -ce devait être une chambre d'adulte- l'homme venait d'ouvrir une malette, en sortit une seringue et injecta un produit dans le bras des deux victimes ._

**__ Nous avons un accord. Je viendrez vous récupérer quand tout sera en ordre. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire un faux pas, sinon, il mourra ._**

C'est tout ce que Lisbon et Van Pelt purent entendre de la vidéo .

_Ecran noir ..._

_Grissaillements..._

_Image !_

_La petite fille avait grandit, à en croire le décor qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle devait s'être cachée dans une toute petite pièce afin d'enregistrer ce message . Et c'est dans un chuchotement qu'elle dit à l'intention de la caméra ._

**__ Bonjour, si jamais vous voyez cette vidéo, sachez que ma mère et moi sommes encore en vie . Je vous demande d'essayer de nous retrouver ou de reprendre l'enquête de John le Rouge . Nous sommes prisonnières de lui . Si jamais vous nous retrouvez, je vous promets de tout vous expliquer . Pour l'instant, je vous en supplie ... Sauvez-nous !_**

_Silence ..._

**__ Papa ... Si tu regardes cette vidéo, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée pour ce que nous t'avons fait subir, mais nous n'avions pas le choix ... Je t'aime Papa, on se reverra bientôt, je te le promets !_**

_Silence ..._

**__ Si vous êtes de la police, sachez que nous nous trouvons dans la ville de Sacramento . Je m'appelle Charlotte Ann Jane et je suis prisonnière d'un tueur en série avec ma mère Angela Jane ..._**

_Ecran noir . Fin de la vidéo ..._

**_ Oh mon Dieu ...**  
><strong>_ Il faut prévenir Jane, patron .<strong>  
><strong>_ Inutile . Je suis là .<strong>

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient effrayées. Effectivement, Patrick Jane se trouvait derrière elle, une dernière larme -de joie ?- coulait sur sa joue .

**_ Elle sont en vie ...**

Dit-il alors dans un murmure, le coeur battant à lui rompre les côtes . Ses anges étaient en vie. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il savait qu'il allait les retrouver et les sauver .

**_ J'ai réussi à localiser le lieu d'où provient la vidéo . C'est à 2 pâtés de maisons d'ici .**  
><strong>_ J'appelle du renfort. TOUT LE MONDE SE BOUGE. ON A UN JOHN LE ROUGE A COINCER !<strong>

Hurla-t-elle à l'intention du CBI tout entier. Soudain, la bâtiment fut mit en alerte, les occupants s'activaient dans tous les sens . C'était le chahut total et ça allait bientôt être la fin de John le Rouge !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà, ça commence ... Reviews ? Pour que je puisse savoir comment vous trouvez mon histoire ?<strong>


	4. Retrouvailles

_Me revoilà ! Enfin le week-end ! Je peux continuer mon histoire =) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur =')_

_Solealuna : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras ... Mais dans le prochain chapitre ;)_  
><em>lucioledu78 : Ahha ! Pas de soucis, dans cette fiction, notre Patrick chéri sera enfin réellement heureux !<em>  
><em>Pepe64 : Ma fidèle lectrice ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant .<em>

_Enjoy ! =)_

* * *

><p>Tous les agents se trouvaient aux alentours d'une petite maison adorable, qui semblait douillette . Dans le genre cosy d'ancienne Angleterre.<p>

Van Pelt se tenait aux bords d'une fenêtre, le dos contre le mur, un gilet par balle lui recouvrait le haut du corps, tout comme Cho, Rigsby, et toute la brigade des forces de l'ordre présente sur les lieux.

Ce fut Lisbon qui monta les 4 marches du perron en première . Elle allait ouvrir la porte, quand une main l'en empêcha. Patrick Jane se tenait à ses côtés, lui offrant un regard qui disait :

_« Laissez-moi faire, je le connais mieux que quiconque, laissez-moi cette chance ... »_

Sans hésiter, elle lui céda sa place, en inclinant légèrement sa tête vers le bas, en signe de « _respect_ » vis à vis de la situation sensible du moment .

Avec un sourire à peine visible, Jane toqua à la porte. Les secondes suivantes semblèrent interminables.

Quand, tout à coup, la poignée tourna sur elle-même et ladite porte s'ouvrit et la vue de Patrick s'arrêta aussitôt sur celle d'un homme, de taille moyenne, mince de corpulence, les cheveux châtains, yeux verts ... L'inconnu dévisagea Jane, puis lui sourit . Il l'avait reconnu !

**_ Monsieur Patrick Jane ... **

**_ John .**

Dit-il pour répondre au salut de « L'homme au smiley »

**_ Quel plaisir de vous voir ici . Quel bon vent vous amène ?**  
><strong>_ Je viens récupérer ma femme et ma fille . Où sont-elles ?<strong>

Pour seule réponse, le consultant eu le droit à un rire moqueur de la part de John le Rouge . N'y tenant plus face à cette provocation enfantine et à l'attente de connaître l'endroit où ses 2 anges l'attendaient, Jane vint plaquer sa main sous le cou du tueur et le serra de toutes ses forces .

**_ Jane !**

Intervint Lisbon qui était cachée derrière lui depuis le début de la scène .

**_ Je répète.** - murmura-t-il, les yeux emplit d'une rage profonde - **Où sont-elles ?**

Continua-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabes .

Pour permettre au tueur de lui répondre, le consultant desserra son emprise .

**_ Je pense que je ne peux plus rien contre vous, vous m'avez eu. C'est le moment de me rendre ...**

A ces mots, le tueur afficha un sourire des plus provocateur et fit un mouvement avec sa mâchoire, suivit d'un « _Crrk_ » .

Cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà préparé son coup et avait caché une gellule de cyanure dans le côté de sa joue.

Il ne fallut que 2 secondes pour que le tueur en série s'effondre par terre, le regard dans le vide, son sourire hideux gravé sur son visage .

Le cyanure avait fait son effet, John le Rouge s'était lâchement suicidé !...

**_ Salopard .**

Chuchota Jane, emplit d'une colère monstre face au geste lâche de l'homme. Comment allait-il retrouver sa femme et sa fille ? Comment allait-il deviner ? Comment allait-il faire ? Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, des voix commençaient à se faire entendre dans le fond de la maison .

**_ Lisbon ... Elles sont là !**

Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, Patrick courut vers l'endroit d'où les voix provenaient . Arrivé devant un mur, il plaqua son oreille contre celui-ci et compris qu'elles étaient là, juste derrière .

**_ J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! VITE !**

Hurla-t-il pour que les policiers les plus armés viennent se joindre à lui . Aussitôt, un homme baraqué et costaud comme pas possible apparut, une sorte de marteau en acier de 50 centimètres dans les mains . D'un coup, d'un seul, l'homme en question hurla à l'attention du mur .

**_ SI VOUS ETES JUSTE DERRIERE, JE VOUS DEMANDEREZ DE VOUS COLLER CONTRE LE MUR DU FOND !**

Sans attendre quelques secondes de plus, le policier donna un coup énormément fort sur le mur, qui s'effondra d'un coup .

**_ Ah ... Ben en fait c'était juste du bois ...** Dit-il en arquant un sourcil .

Perspicace ... Mais qu'importait. Pour le moment, la poussière bouchait la vue au consultant qui essayait de détecter un seul mouvement dans la pièce sombre . Les yeux plissés pour mieux voir, Jane ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une ombre s'était rapprochée de lui .

Soudain, il sentit une pression lui entourer la main. Surpris, il baissa les yeux et tomba immédiatement dans un regard bleu, comme le sien. Ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il lui arrivait, son autre main vint se poser sur la tête qui l'observait.

Ladite main entra en contact avec une chevelure bouclée, apparemment emmêlée ( ce qui était plausible, vu la condition de vie des lieux ) . Son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner, il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur le visage de cette jeune fille qui l'observait.

Cette jeune fille dont les yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui coulaient le long des ses joues .

**_ Papa ...**

Le chuchotement de la voix de la fille résonnaient à présent dans la tête de Jane. Il comprit enfin qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

**_ Mon ange ...**

Ce fut autour du consultant de laisser des larmes perler le long de ses joues . Soudain, dans un mouvement accélérer, l'homme serra sa fille dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Charlotte Ann.

La jeune fille serra l'étreinte encore plus fort, en laissant sa joie sortir, mêlant hurlements durement étouffés et des larmes couler en abondance . Ne la lâchant pas, le regard de Patrick Jane se posa à nouveau dans le noir de la pièce, cherchant à présent sa femme .

**_ Patrick ... Je suis là ...**

Le coeur de l'intéressée manqua un battement quand la voix de son aimée retentit dans la pièce. Une nouvelle main vint se poser sur la joue de Jane. Une main froide et timide.

En une fraction de seconde, l'homme se redressa et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme . L'entourant de ses bras, lui offrant un baiser des plus fou et passionné.

Les bras de Jane se déplacèrent sans cesse sur le corps de son aimée, caressant son visage, son ventre, ses hanches, ses mains, ses bras, son cou ... Leurs respirations se mêlèrent en un tourbillon intense .

Mettant fin à se baiser de retrouvailles, Angela posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son mari, lui offrant un sourire si magnifique qu'il crut rêver à nouveau .

Ce sourire qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir, qu'il pensait s'être éteint à jamais . Les deux amants s'accroupirent et leurs bras vinrent entourer le corps de leur fille, qui avait regardé la scène si attendrissante pendant tout ce temps .

Ils formaient une ronde de bonheur, leurs mains entraient en contact les unes avec les autres, entortillant leurs doigts entre eux...

Ils étaient enfin réunis, ensemble et pour le reste de leur vie !...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ne m'en voulez pas de m'arrêter dans une scène pareille . Mais dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez tout sur le pourquoi du comment ... ;)<strong>  
><strong>Au week-end prochain, les amis =)<strong>

**Reviews, please ? **


	5. Hydrochlorothiazide

Coucou tout le monde ! I'm back avec mes idées farfelues =P Encore merci à **mes lectrices** =)

Par contre, je me dois dans l'obligation de signaler une chose == Certes, cela peut paraître stupide, mais je constate que, au vue du nombre de reviews, ma fiction ne doit pas beaucoup plaire ... :/

Peut-être que je me trompe, et si c'est le cas, je vous demande pardon . Mais, en temps qu'auteur, ça me fait mal de voir que mon travail n'est pas apprécié ( à part pour mes **3 fidèles lectrices** ) ...

Enfin bref ... **Enjoy** quand même **:/**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient enfin réunis. Après s'être serrée dans les bras pendant de longues minutes, si ce n'étaient des heures, la petite famille prit le chemin vers le CBI. L'heure des explications avait sonnée. Le mystère de leur réapparition allait enfin être dévoilé !<p>

**_ Je suis désolée de devoir vous poser des questions alors que vous venez de vous retrouver. Mais plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, ensemble .**

**Dit Lisbon avec un sourire un peu gêné.**

**_ Ce n'est rien, je comprends parfaitement .**

Répondit Angela, sa main dans celle de Jane qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Le tableau de ce moment était adorable et émouvant. En effet, face à Lisbon se tenait : Charlotte Ann qui était à sa gauche, Jane au milieu et Angela à sa droite . Tous 3 se tenaient la main.

**_ Bien. Pouvez-vous nous parler du soir du « meurtre » ?**

**_ Charlotte et moi étions dans le salon. Je lui racontais une histoire. Le livre fini, j'ai demandé à notre fille d'aller se préparer pour aller au lit. Elle est donc montée dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, j'en ai profité pour ranger la table du salon quand, tout à coup, une impression bizarre me hantait. J'avais la certitude d'être observée. C'est alors que je me suis retournée et me suis trouvée face à face avec un homme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que celui-ci m'avait déjà attrapé par les cheveux et me tirait vers la chambre qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier.**

En entendant tout cela, la rage de Patrick refit surface. Ses mains tremblaient tellement sa colère était forte. Comprenant le malaise de son père, Charlotte Ann resserra son emprise sur l'étreinte de leurs mains. Sortant de son état second, Jane tourna la tête vers sa fille et se calma aussitôt, lui offrant un sourire navré. Patrick caressa la main de la jeune fille à l'aide son pouce tout en revenant à la discussion entre les deux femmes.

**_ Mon autre question est, Charlotte ...**

Dit la supérieure en tournant alors son regard vers l'intéressée.

**_ Comment t'es venue l'idée de filmer la scène ? Est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?**

Prenant une bouffée d'air, la jeune fille se décida à parler malgré la peur qui l'envahissait petit à petit . Tout en observant la réaction de sa fille, Jane comprit ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là .

**_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est justement grâce à cette vidéo que nous avons pu vous retrouver et avoir la preuve de votre survie .**

Dit-il à son attention, caressant sa main .

**_ Je le sais, papa ... Mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû vous donner des signes depuis longtemps. Que j'aurais peut-être pu empêcher ce qu'il est arrivé ce soir là ...**

**_ Mon coeur. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu étais trop jeune et cet homme était trop cruel. Si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit, tu ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui . Tu as très bien réagi en filmant la scène. Ne culpabilise pas. Tu as été très courageuse...**

Finissant sa phrase, il vint poser un baiser délicat sur la tempe de sa fille .

**_ Charlotte Ann ?**

Demanda à nouveau Lisbon, La jeune fille, rassurée par le discours de son père, regarda l'agent chef et commença alors son histoire .

**_ Je savais que le travail de mon père était dangereux. J'étais petite et naïve, mais je savais que tôt ou tard, notre famille allait avoir des ennuis. Le soir de la diffusion de l'émission ou papa a parlé de ce John le Rouge, j'ai entendu maman retenir des sanglots. Apparemment, elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer.**

Silence ...

**_ Papa m'avait tout appris sur l'utilité des preuves. Alors, je me suis dit que, si j'empruntais le caméscope de mes parents, je pourrais m'en servir un jour pour filmer des preuves, pour n'importe quelle chose. Je voulais faire comme les grands. C'est pourquoi j'avais caché le caméscope dans ma chambre. Et c'est ce soir là, quand j'ai entendu ma mère crier dans le salon que je me suis dit que c'était le moment opportun. Je n'avais pas conscience de la gravité des choses. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Dans ma tête, je me disais que quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison, que j'allais le filmer et ensuite, le montrer à papa, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Pour que j'ai une preuve à montrer ... Comme les grands ...**

Le coeur de Patrick se serra. Sa fille voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle en lui montrant sa « preuve filmée » ... Quelle idée extraordinaire elle avait alors eu ce soir là !

**_ Merci . A présent, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand John le Rouge allait passer à l'action.**

Mme Jane reprit la parole, encore sous le choc de la révélation de sa fille .

**_ Oui, oui. Bien sûr... Alors que nous étions toutes les deux dans notre chambre, à Patrick et à moi, ce ... John le Rouge c'était mis à nous parler d'un accord. Cet accord était que : Si Charlotte Ann et moi étions d'accord de le rejoindre, il nous laissait la vie sauve, ainsi que celle de Patrick. Ne comprenant pas sa logique, je lui avait demandé pourquoi. Naturellement, il m'avait répondu que, suite à l'humiliation de mon mari envers lui, il se devait de prendre sa revanche en enlevant les 2 êtres les plus chers aux yeux de Patrick. J'avais tellement peur que j'ai fini par lui dire, Oui...**

Grand silence ...

**_ J'étais terrifiée! Je ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort de notre fille et de mon mari! Il fallait que j'accepte! Si je n'avais pas acceptée, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est!**

Dit-elle dans un excès de folie incontrôlable, comme pour se justifier. C'est alors que, pour calmer sa femme, Jane lui serra la main un peu plus fort et chuchota près de son oreille.

**_ Chht, Angela, calme toi. C'est fini ... C'est fini ... Calme toi ...**

Prise de sanglots, l'intéressée vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son mari, qui l'enlaça à son tour. Charlotte Ann, déviant le regard de cette scène, se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lisbon, qui était bouleversée et émue par la tournure du moment.

**_ Je vais continuer l'histoire si vous le voulez bien. Je pense que ma mère a besoin de repos. Elle n'a pas encore pu passer au-dessus de tout ça, elle se sent encore plus coupable que moi... Allez savoir pourquoi ...**

L'agent chef tourna alors sa chaise vers la jeune fille, qu'elle jugeait incroyablement mature du haut de ses 16 ans.

**_ Pour le smiley ensanglanté, l'homme nous avez entaillé la bras pour nous prélever suffisamment de sang. Pour ce qui est de l'absence de notre pouls, sa stratégie fut très bien trouvée. Il nous avait injecté un produit qui se nomme : hydrochlorothiazide. Il-**

**_ Cette substance réduit le pouls jusqu'à le rendre indétectable ...**

Continua Lisbon dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand à la mémoire incroyable de l'adolecente et à la stratégie du tueur en série.

**_ C'est ça ... Bien sûr, nos corps allaient devoir être autopsiés, mais heureusement, mon père a refusé ce geste. Ce qui a permit à John le Rouge de nous emporter avec lui, dans ses multiples cachettes.**

**_ Merci beaucoup Charlotte. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Je vous contracterez au courant de la semaine ta mère et toi pour d'autres questions. A présent, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.**

Sur ces mots, Lisbon serra la main de la jeune fille. L'intéressée sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, ce geste était stupide, elle n'allait quand même pas seulement serrer lui serrer la main ? C'est alors que l'adolescente de leva et alla enlaçait l'agent chef. Surprise, Lisbon ne fit rien durant les premières secondes puis envoya au diable sa foutue fierté et répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune fille, sous les yeux attendris des 2 parents, Angela ayant reprit son calme, qui avaient assistés au dialogue précédent.

Quelques jours étaient passés, la famille s'étant réinstallée dans la maison familiale. Il devait être 14h quand Rigsby arriva dans le bureau de Lisbon, affolé ...

**_ Boss ?**  
><strong>_ Oui ?<strong>  
><strong>_ On a un problème...<strong>

Interloquée, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et vint de poster aux côtés de l'homme.

**_ Et c'est quoi, ce problème ?**

**_ L'homme qui se disait être John le Rouge... Ce n'étais pas lui, c'était seulement un de ces nombreux pions .**

**_ Quoi ? C'est insensé voyons ... Comment c'est possible ?**

**_Il se nomme Timothy Carter, c'était un homme d'affaire locales respecté dans son village. Il était marié et avait une fille. Le domicile où nous l'avons interpellé était bien celui de John le Rouge, sauf que celui-ci avait déserté les lieux quelques jours auparavant, laissant la mission de garder la maison et de nous accueillir à Monsieur Carter ... **

**_ Autrement dit, John le Rouge est toujours vivant et sait que Jane a retrouvé sa famille ... Je pense que cette histoire ne fait que commencer ...**

OoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, non loin du CBI, dans une maisonnette isolée .

**_ Ahahah. Mon jeu ne fait que commencer ...**

**_ Pitié, ne me tué pas, je n'ai rien fait ... Je vous en supplie ...**

**_ Connais-tu William Blake ?**

_Clic_

**_ Non, s'il vous plaît !...**  
><strong>_ On compte jusqu'à 3 ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Je vous en prie, non !... Pitié !<strong>  
><strong>_ 1 ...<strong>  
><strong>_ Je vous en supplie !<strong>  
><strong>_ 2 ...<strong>  
><strong>_ NOOOON !<strong>  
><strong>_ 3 ...<strong>

_PAN !_

**_ ...**  
><strong>_ « Tigre, Tigre brûlant, brillant dans les forêts de la nuit ... » ... AHAHAH !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà ... Bon week-end .<strong>


	6. Nous serons toujours là !

**Bonjour/bonsoir Everybody =)** I'm back !

Je suis tellement désolée pour l'interminable attente de la suite de mon histoire.

Mais j'ai eu le malheur de me retrouver face au **syndrome de la p****age blanche** ... _Honte_ à moi.

Mais me revoilà ! Avec la suite ! =)

Et comme je dis toujours :

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>_ Pitié, ne me tuez pas, je n'ai rien fait ... Je vous en supplie ...<em>

__ Connais-tu William Blake ?_

_Clic_

__ Non, s'il vous plaît !..._  
><em>_ On compte jusqu'à 3 ?<em>  
><em>_ Je vous en prie, non !... Pitié !<em>  
><em>_ 1 ...<em>  
><em>_ Je vous en supplie !<em>  
><em>_ 2 ...<em>  
><em>_ NOOOON !<em>  
><em>_ 3 ...<em>

_PAN !_

__ ..._  
><em>_ « Tigre, Tigre brûlant, brillant dans les forêts de la nuit ... » ... AHAHAH !<em>

* * *

><p>Les 4 agents, Lisbon, VanPelt, Cho et Rigsby, s'étaient attelés à la dure tâche qu'était de retrouver n'importe quel indice ou n'importe quelle preuve qui allait les éclairer face à l'arnaque manipulatrice de John le Rouge.<p>

Alors que Lisbon et VanPelt avaient le nez plongé dans des livres, vers l'écran de l' ordinateur ou sur le gigantesque tableau réservé à l'enquête, Cho et Rigsby, eux, se tenaient côtes à côtes. Les 2 agents hommes affichaient des mines sombres. Oui, oui, même Cho !

Remarquant le manque d'activité de leur part, leur supérieure releva la tête vers eux et leur dit, un once de stress dans la voix.

**_ Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais on a une grosse affaire sur les bras, là.**

Aucun des 2 hommes ne prit la parole.

**_ OH ! Je vous parle !**  
><strong>_ Patron ... On a du nouveau.<strong>  
><strong>_ Fichtre ! Vous avez retrouvé la parole. Mais c'est fantastique ! <strong>rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
><strong>_ Arrêtez votre numéro de patronne stressée et incontrôlable, prenez un siège, fermez-là et asseyez-vous . <strong>

Dit notre bon vieux Cho et son impassibilité retrouvée.

Trop abasourdie par ce que venait de lui dire, ou plutôt lui ordonner son agent, la jeune femme s'exécuta, attendant une réponse à tout ce bazar.

**_ Boss ... Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre ... De John le Rouge. ** Dit Rigsby, gêné.  
><strong>_ En même temps, 'fallait s'en douter. <strong>Coupa-t-elle, toujours aussi sarcastique, s'attirant le regard plus que noir de la part de l'asiatique.  
><strong>_ La victime est âgée de 42 ans, un homme grand, cheveux brun, teint bronzé, 1m80 environ ... Les yeux verts ...<strong> L'agent marqua une pause dans ses informations.

La jeune femme assimilait la description par une image. Au fur et à mesure, le visage de l'homme, la victime, commençait à lui paraître familier .. Si bien que son estomac se tordait de plus en plus, les sueurs froides prenant place dans son dos, la gorge nouée petit à petit.

**_ Son nom ?** murmura-t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Rigsby regarda Cho, prit une grande inspiration et finit par répondre.

**_ Il s'appelait Tommy Lisbon ...**

Elle crut un instant que son cœur venait de cesser de battre. Mais non, elle le sentit battre comme jamais. Elle avait le sentiment que ses côtes allaient se briser en milles morceaux face aux pulsions irrégulières et douloureuses des battements de son cœur.

**_ Je ... Vais aller me reposer quelques jours. Cette affaire peut encore un peu attendre. ** Dit-elle en un souffle, son regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se releva tel un zombie et se dirigea vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

**_ Nous nous chargeons de l'enquête, boss. Reposez-vous, nous sommes là si vous en avez besoin. Vous le savez, nous serons toujours là !** Lui murmura VanPelt qui l'avait rattrapé, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber l'affaire et qu'elle n'avait pas à se faire de soucis. Aaah, cette VanPelt au cœur d'or, si touchante ...

Elle souffla un faible _« merci »_ et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. La haine, la rage, la tristesse, la vengeance et le mépris enfouis dans son être.

Arrivée dans le parking souterrain du CBI, la jeune femme s'assura qu'elle était bien seule et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, le visage dans ses mains, les larmes coulant à flots. Puis, elle releva la tête vers le plafond.

Prise de tremblements nerveux, elle ferma les yeux et hurla le prénom de son frère. Son hurlement retentissait dans le souterrain, exprimant la douleur que ressentait Lisbon ...

Et ce fut dans un murmure déchirant qu'elle lui rendit une dernière fois hommage en prononçant à nouveau son prénom.

**_ Tommy ...**

Elle ne le verrai plus jamais, elle ne pourrai plus jamais se réconcilier, plus le serrer dans ses bras, plus lui dire au combien elle l'aimait ... Il était parti ... John le Rouge l'avait prit ...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ... Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des idées qui vous trottent dans la tête quant à la suite de cette suite ? :P<strong>


	7. Allô ?

Hey Hey Hey mes chères fidèles ( ou pas ? ) ! Comment allez-vous ?  
>Me revoici, me revoilà avec une suite sous les doigts ( *okjesors* ).<p>

Je voulais remercier toutes mes lectrices : **akina18, lune, mentalistgirlylove, janeandteresa62, Solealuna, Pepe64, Tic-et-Tac **et** MarshxMallow** ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est grâce à vous que je me booste à poster et en envoyer ch*er ce foutu syndrome ! x)

**Solealuna** : Mouhahaha, tu dois savoir que mon truc à moi, ce sont les retournements de situation ;) ... Pour ce qui est de la vengeance de Lisbon, mystère, mystèèèère. Après, libre à toi de penser aux suites de mes suites ( O.ô ), tu verras déjà ... * rire sadique *

**Pepe64** : Ma fidèle ! Oui, ça y est, je suis de retour sur les planches ^^ J'espère que j'arriverai à trouver de l'inspiration ( et de la bonne ! ). Nous verrons déjà :/ En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi rassurée et ravie de voir que ma fic continue de te plaire =)

**Tic-et-tac** : Eh bien « non », rajouter le « fantastique » serait trop facile, et je n'aurai plus d'idées pour mes suites. Sinon, ça tournerai au mélodrame et au bisounours trop collant :/ ... En tout cas, j'espère que ma suite te plaira :)

**MarshxMallow** : MOUHAHAH, c'est mon petit côté sadique qui ressort, je vous laisse sur votre faim (A). Pour te répondre, j'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai être tranquille et ne plus avoir à faire avec le syndrome de la page blanche, parce-que c'est tuant, on ne sait jamais si nos suites seront à la hauteur =S ... Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Je n'en dis pas plus : voici la suite les amies :)

Et comme on ne change pas les habitudes : **Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Minuit, CBI .<strong>

Teresa Lisbon était revenue à son lieu de travail, désormais désert à cause de l'heure tardive. Elle prit vite place au bureau de VanPelt, alluma l'ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches sur ce maudit John le Rouge.

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse payer son acte, il fallait qu'elle le tue de ses propres mains, il fallait qu'elle le torture, qu'elle le fasse souffrir, qu'elle le ...

_Houlàlà, Teresa, calme toi, tu parles comme Jane !_  
><em>Reprends toi, bon sang !<em>

Le mot de passe enfin cracker, la jeune femme parvint à entrer dans la zone dite « _ultra confidentielle_ ». Les images et les textes défilaient devant ses yeux, tout l'étage était plongé dans la noir total. Seul l'écran de l'ordinateur éclairait le visage de Lisbon.

_C'est un coup à avoir un mal de crâne pas possible, ça !_

Après plusieurs heures pénibles et au combien fatigantes, l'agent senior avait d'innombrables informations sur le tueur.

_C'est dans ces moments là que je bénis la technologie ._

Eh oui, grâce à toutes ces années d'enquêtes, tous les infimes et insignifiant petits détails étaient devenus des informations capitales, comme, par exemple, le présumé habitat du tueur en série ... Et c'est précisément sur ce point là que Lisbon avait décidé de passer sa soirée !

Il allait regretter, oh ça oui ... Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait le regretter !

Alors que le compteur de sa voiture affichait 150 km/h , Lisbon ne semblait pas du tout effrayée ou inquiète quant à sa façon insouciante de rouler. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tous ses sens étaient en ébullition.

Elle se gara 2 rues plus loin de celle qui l'intéressait. Elle prit son arme et la cacha dans une poche cachée de son pantalon. C'est alors qu'elle commença à marcher vers la ruelle où se trouvait la maison de John le Rouge.

Elle la voyait, elle semblait entendre les cris de toutes ses victimes, elle sentait la crainte, l'horreur et la peur la submerger. Cette satanée maison diffusait des ondes machiavéliques et effrayantes. Mais qu'importe !

Elle était là pour se venger ...

* * *

><p><strong>_ Allô ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Jane ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Cho ? Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<strong>  
><strong>_ C'est Lisbon ...<strong>  
><strong>_ Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Son frère est mort ... John le Rouge .<strong>

Son coeur cessa de battre un instant et reprit ses battements quelques minutes plus tard.

**_ Elle est venue chercher l'adresse de John le Rouge. Elle est en route. Elle veut se venger, Jane. Elle va faire une énorme connerie. **

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?**

** _ Oui ... Tu habites juste à côté de chez lui ...**

Son sang se glaça. Durant toutes ces années de course chat/souris, l'homme qu'il cherchait, l'homme qu'il voulait tuer était juste à côté de lui, dans la maison voisine ...

**_ J'ai compris... ** Sa voix était devenue blanche. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche.

Elle qui voulait aider Jane à surmonter sa vengeance, à le dissuader de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ... Maintenant, il savait que c'était à son tour de l'en dissuader !...

Veste enfilée, chaussures lassées, le consultant allait ouvrir la porte quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule .

**_ Où vas-tu ?**  
><strong>_ Je vais aider une amie.<strong>  
><strong>_ Patrick ...<strong>

Il se retourna, faisant face à sa femme qui semblait inquiète et perplexe.

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Je dois juste lui parler.**  
><strong>_ Même après toutes ces années loin de toi, je sais reconnaître quand tu me mens. Ta voix ... Cette voix qui ne présente aucun sentiment ... Patrick, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît .<strong>

_Soupir gêné._

**_ Le frère de Lisbon a été tué par John le Rouge. Elle a recherché son adresse et l'a trouvée.**

_Silence._

**_ Il habite à côté de chez nous, Angela ...**

La femme porte sa main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

**_ Il faut que je l'aide. Je sais qu'elle est capable de le tuer. J'étais comme elle. Elle voulait m'aider, m'en empêcher et...**

**_ C'est à ton tour d'intervenir ... J'ai compris. Vas-y, mais fais attention, je t'en prie.**

Pour seule réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément, lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait sur ses gardes et qu'il ferait attention.

* * *

><p><strong>_ Tu vas payer, salopard !<strong> Murmura Lisbon qui se rapprochait petit à petit de la maison.

Plus que 20 mètres et elle mettrait fin à sa chienne de vie avec 2 balles dans la tête. Mais d'abord elle le torturerait, le blesserait, lui ferait subir tout ce qu'il avait fait à ses innocentes victimes. Ah ça oui, il allait payer. Il allait regrettait tout le mal qu'il avait fait !

**_ Lisbon !**

Eh merde ... Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Qu'est-ce que Patrick Jane lui voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Comment savait-il ? Alors qu'elle était entrain de se poser toutes ces questions, elle passa un rapide regard aux alentours et constata instantanément qu'elle se trouvait dans la rue de la maison de Jane. Elle venait seulement de le remarquer. Voilà ce qui expliquait tout !

Et maintenant ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir avec un Jane à l'affût ?

**_ Lisbon ...**

Il était juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau...

**Choix n°1** : L'éviter, courir vers la maison, défoncer la porte et tuer John le Rouge sans que Jane n'ai le temps de s'interposer ?  
><strong>Choix n°2<strong> : Ne rien faire ( pour l'instant ). Écouter ce que Jane a à lui dire.  
><strong>Choix n°3<strong> : Lâcher son arme, sauter au cou de son consultant et pleurer en lui demandant de l'aide ...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce soir. Verdict ? Alors maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer . Pour continuer cette histoire, j'ai besoin de vous. Effectivement, j'ai toujours le syndrome de cette foutue page blanche et j'aurais besoin de vos idées pour continuer.<strong>

**Alors voilà, si vous en avez, dites moi vos idées et je verrai =) Qui sait, peut-être que vous allez me guérir ? ;) A bientôt =)**


	8. Comment va Tommy ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier **Tic-et-Tac, Hello, Nouka, Pepe64** et **lune**.

**Tic-et-Tac** : En fait, les choix vous étaient destinés, donc tu as bien fait de me donner ton avis. Et merci pour les conseils pour combattre le syndrome :). Voici la suite !

**Hello** : Et ton choix j'écris . En espérant que la manière dont je l'ai écrit te plaira.

**Nouka** : Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews, merci beaucoup ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite te plaira aussi :)

**Pepe64** : Toujours prête à ma suivre toi 3 Merci pour ta review. Et j'ai fait ce que tu m'as conseillé, j'ai appelé Jane pour mon bisou magique. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça a marché ! :D En espérant que ça te plaise 3

**lune** : Désolée, pas de réponse 3, mais en revanche, une suite toute fraîchement écrite ! =) Enjoy et merci :)

Pour ce qui est du choix de Lisbon, j'ai vu dans les reviews qu'il y avait plus de vote pour le 1er choix, qui était :

__ " L'éviter ( Jane ), courir vers la maison, défoncer la porte et tuer John le Rouge sans que Jane n'ai le temps de s'interposer. "_

Voilà, et je tenais aussi à vous faire **des excuses** quant à l'attente que je vous ai fait subir ... :$

Mais **voici la suite** à présent ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ... :/

**Gros bisous et ENJOY !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ Tu vas payer, salopard !<strong> Murmura Lisbon qui se rapprochait petit à petit de la maison._

_Plus que 20 mètres et elle mettrait fin à sa chienne de vie avec 2 balles dans la tête. Mais d'abord elle le torturerait, le blesserait, lui ferait subir tout ce qu'il avait fait à ses innocentes victimes. Ah ça oui, il allait payer. Il allait regrettait tout le mal qu'il avait fait !_

**__ Lisbon !_**

_Eh merde ... Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Qu'est-ce que Patrick Jane lui voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Comment savait-il ? Alors qu'elle était entrain de se poser toutes ces questions, elle passa un rapide regard aux alentours et constata instantanément qu'elle se trouvait dans la rue de la maison de Jane. Elle venait seulement de le remarquer. Voilà ce qui expliquait tout !_

_Et maintenant ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir avec un Jane à l'affût ?_

**__ Lisbon ..._**

_Il était juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau..._

* * *

><p><strong>_ Jane, laissez-moi. Je vais le torturer, le buter, faire de la boucherie avec son corps, et ensuite vous pourrez me parler et on ira même boire du thé ensemble ! Mais d'abord, je dois régler un problème. Et s'il vous plaît, pour une fois dans votre vie, écoutez moi et restez là ...<strong>

**_ Non. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.** Son ton était dur et ne souffrait aucune discussion.

**_ Ah non ? **Elle se retourna.** Parce-que vous pensez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ?**

**_ Oui. C'est ce que je pense.**

Elle fit un faux sourire, et en un éclair, se retourna et courut vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Jane courait à sa suite, puis, arrivant près d'elle, lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

Aussitôt, elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son consultant qui lâcha immédiatement son emprise, entoura son ventre de ses bras et se pliant légèrement en deux. Elle recommença sa course vers la maison.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle la défonça d'un gros coup de pied. Jane s'était remis du coup de sa patronne et se dirigea à nouveau vers la jeune femme, tout en courant.

Lisbon était à présent dans le salon, les lumières étaient allumées, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil noir, faisant face à l'agent senior. Puis, dans un sourire, il dit.

**_ Et bien, et bien. Teresa Lisbon, chez moi ? C'est un honneur. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre si agréable visite ?**

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, la rage la submergeait. John le Rouge se trouvait à présent face à elle, tout sourire. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura.

**_ Comment va Tommy ?**

Puis, elle vit rouge, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Et c'est dans un hurlement qu'elle se jeta sur lui, l'assenant de coups, le griffant, le baffant, le rouant de coups de poings, de coups de pieds. Tous les objets qui se trouvaient à portée de main furent aussitôt jetés sur le meurtrier avec un force démesurée ! Lisbon criait, hurlait, déversant sa colère, sa rage, sa vengeance et sa tristesse.

Jane, qui était arrivé depuis déjà quelques minutes avait observé sa patronne se diriger vers la salon, puis, il entendit la voix d'un homme. Et, sans rien voir venir, vit la jeune femme se projeter en avant, emmenant l'homme dans sa chute.

_PAN !_

Ce fut le bruit du détonateur qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Jane. Il se précipita dans le salon et vu Lisbon, continuant de marteler de coups,le corps de John le Rouge, inerte. Les hurlements mêlés aux pleurs de la jeune femme résonnaient dans la pièce.

Anéanti par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Patrick Jane s'approcha rapidement de sa patronne, enroula sa taille se des bras et la força à lâcher le corps, tentant de l'emmener ailleurs. Mais elle s'accrochait, envoyant un coup ou deux, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, sur le cadavre.

**_ NOON ! LACHEZ-MOI !**

Elle se débattait comme une folle, son besoin de vengeance inassouvi. Elle devait continuer de le torturer, de lui faire du mal, même s'il était mort ! Elle le devait !

Impuissant face à l'état second de la jeune femme, Jane se releva et chercha rapidement la salle de bain. Étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans la maison d'un tueur en série, il devait bien y avoir une bouteille de Chloroforme rangée quelque part !

Et _Bingo_, en effet, une petite bouteille traînait sur le bord du lavabo de la salle de bain. Il arracha un bout de tissu d'un vêtement qui était rangé dans la penderie puis y déversa quelques gouttes du produit.

Il retourna dans le salon, où Lisbon continuait vainement de tabasser l'homme, mort depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il se précipita sur elle, attrapa ses bras et la plaqua, dos contre le sol.

**_ MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE OU QUOI ?**

**_ Lisbon, calmez-vous. Vous êtes dans un état second. Détendez-vous. Écoutez ma voix et détendez-vous. Vous-**

**_ OH ! J'en ai marre de vos conneries, laissez moi tranquille ! Vous n'arriverez pas à m'hypnotiser !**

A ces mots, elle poussa le consultant d'un coup et il tomba à terre. Lisbon rampa jusqu'au corps inerte. Mais elle fut soudainement arrêtée par Jane, qui avait attrapé son pied, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied pour lui montrer son agacement mais il réussit à se dégager à temps.

Il remonta sur la jeune femme, veillant à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger sous le poids de son corps. Puis, il ramena les bras de sa patronne dans son dos, la releva et se mit en position assise, l'obligeant à faire de même.  
>Elle voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.<p>

Il plaqua alors le tissu contenant du Chloroforme, sur le nez de la jeune femme. Comprenant le but du consultant, Lisbon essaya vainement de bouger mais n'y arriva pas. Jane la maintenait avec une force considérable, maîtrisant chaque gestes qu'elle tentait de faire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les paupières de l'agent s'abaissèrent petit à petit. Elle tentait de rester éveillé, d'aller contre l'effet du produit mais sans succés. Fatiguée de se débattre et de lutter, elle se laissa faire et entra dans le pays des songes.

**_ Voilà. Dormez à présent... **Termina-t-il dans un murmure, déserrant son emprise tout en prenant Lisbon dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur le bras gauche de Jane et le creux de ses jambes soutenus par le bras droit du consultant.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre ...<strong>

**En espérant sincèrement que cette suite était à votre goût ... A bientôt ! =)** ( Si jamais vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, hein ! *-* )


	9. Cette voix

Hey, hey, heeey ! Voici la suite =)

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors je vous remercie toutes ! Merci beaucoup ! :3

**Enjoy ! =)**

* * *

><p>Lisbon se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était allongée dans un lit d'Hôpital. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle à l'hôpital ?<p>

**_ Lisbon ... Vous êtes réveillée ! Enfin.**  
><strong>_ Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que NOUS faisons ici ? <strong>

**_ Vous ne vous souvenez donc de rien ?**  
><strong>_ Mais me souvenir de quoi ? Je sais que j'ai tué John le Rouge et qu'ensuite vous avez péter un câble et m'avez endormie avec du chloroforme !<strong>

_Hésitation._

**_ Effectivement, vous ne vous souvenez de rien, j'en ai bien peur ...**

Alors là, elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais alors plus rien du tout ! Alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu arriver d'autre, hier soir, elle fut interrompue par la voix de Jane.

**_ Lisbon, écoutez-moi.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et pose son regard dans le sien.

**_ Hier soir, nous étions bel et bien dans la maison de John le Rouge. Vous lui avez bien parlé mais-**  
><strong>_ Et je lui ai tiré dessus ! Bon sang Jane, je ne deviens pas folle ! Je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait !<strong>

_Silence..._

**_ Quelqu'un a bien tiré, je vous l'accorde, mais il ne s'agissait pas de vous.**

Soudain, une douleur horrible la prit aux côtes, elle se mit en position assise et serra son ventre avec ses bras. Alertée par le_ bip_ de la machine qui s'affolait, une infirmière arriva dans les secondes suivantes, donnant alors plus de morphine à l'agent senior.

Devant l'incompréhension de sa patronne, Jane reprit la parole.

**_ Vous n'avez pas tiré sur John le Rouge ... C'est lui qui vous a tiré dessus, Lisbon.**

Tout revint alors en mémoire à la jeune femme. Oui, ça y est, elle se souvenait maintenant, elle avait entendu le _PAN_ du revolver, résonner dans toute la maison. Et c'est ensuite qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, laissant place à l'interprétation farfelue de son subconscient.

**_ Mais pourtant ... Ça avait l'air tellement vrai ...** Chuchota une Lisbon complètement déboussolée. **Vous avez pu voir son visage ? Voir à quoi il ressemblait ?**  
><strong>_ Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il est parti directement après le coup de feu. Et entre choisir de le poursuivre ou de sauver votre vie, j'ai-<strong>  
><strong>_ Choisi de rester avec moi ... Merci .. Vraiment ...<strong>  
><strong>_ Monsieur, il faudrait laisser votre amie se reposer. Vous pourrez repasser plus tard si vous le désirez.<strong>

L'infirmière qui était restée avait ausculté l'agent senior durant leur dernière discussion et avait jugé bon de la laisser dormir, certainement trop chamboulée après toutes ces informations. Alors que le consultant avait dit au revoir à sa patronne en lui faisant une bise ( plus longue que la normale ) et qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie, ce fut la voix de Lisbon qui le stoppa dans sa marche.

**_ Et qu'en est-il de John le Rouge ?**

Pour seule réponse, elle put apercevoir son ami se tendre et reprendre sa route, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ... Apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose ... _Mais quoi ?_

* * *

><p>1 semaine était passée depuis l'incident. Lisbon s'était remise de ses blessures et revint au CBI.<p>

_Ding._

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'agent senior, immédiatement acclamée par sa troupe qui l'accueillit avec de grands sourires ( même Cho ! C'est dire ... )

**_ Boss ! Bon retour parmi nous.** Lui dit Grace en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.  
><strong>_ On est content de vous revoir, patron !<strong> Dirent Cho et Rigsby en même temps.  
><strong>_ Merci. Il faudrait que je sois handicapée plus souvent. Quel accueil !<strong> Plaisanta-t-elle. **Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je sens que l'affaire n'est pas prête d'être classée. Au boulot tout le monde.**

Et ce fut avec grand entrain que toute l'équipe se remit au travail.

Impatiente de retrouvée son bureau et de pouvoir s'installer confortablement sur son canapé, ( oui, oui, celui offert par Jane), elle s'y hâta prestement. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit ... Et tomba nez à nez avec un petit bout de jeune fille qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

**_ Agent Lisbon, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez encore en vie. Papa m'a dit que le tueur en série vous a tiré dessus. Ca a du faire sacrément mal !**  
><strong>_ Charlotte Ann, ne le serre pas trop fort, comme tu l'as dit, c'est douloureux, alors fais attention s'il te plaît.<strong>  
><strong>_ Oups, oui, maman. <strong>Elle relâcha l'agent et lui dit, un peu timide.** Désolée ...**  
><strong>_ Ce n'est rien. <strong>Répondit l'intéressée avec un petit sourire.  
><strong>_ Tenez, on vous a fait des petits gâteaux.<strong>

La jeune femme s'effraya en entendant la voix de son consultant, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Et, effectivement, une soudaine odeur fichtrement appétissante vint chatouiller les narines de Lisbon. Elle regarda partout et sa vue se figea sur sa petite table posée devant son canapé. Ils y avaient 2 plats remplis de petits gâteaux au chocolat.

_Miam !_

**_ Il ne fallait pas... Je me sens un peu gênée maintenant...** Dit-elle, mal à l'aise, mais avec un sourire gourmand tout de même.  
><strong>_ Allons, allons. Ça nous a fait plaisir. <strong>Jane se pencha vers elle de façon à lui dire un « secret », mais d'une voix un peu trop haute, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.** Et j'ai même pu piquer de la pâte...**

Il se redressa, sous les yeux menaçants de sa fille.

**_ Je savais bien que tu en avais pris en cachette ...**

**_ Eh ...** Répondit-il, tout sourire en relevant les épaules ... _Innocent_ ...  
><strong>_ Régalez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité.<strong> Dit Angela, amusée par la scène.

Tout en se régalant, Lisbon prit soin de prendre 3 serviettes et d'enrouler un gâteaux dans chacune d'elles.

**_ Pour l'équipe ?** Demanda Jane, qui, apparemment, avait eu la même idée.  
><strong>_ Tout à fait.<strong>  
><strong>_ Je pense qu'il faudrait en prendre un de plus pour Rigsby, vous ne pensez pas ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Oh oui ..<strong>. Rit-elle.

Alors que l'agent senior se trouvait à présent en compagnie de son consultant, en pleine discussion, Bertram fit irruption.

**_ Oh ! Lisbon ?**  
><strong>_ Monsieur ? Qu'y a-t-il ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Euh ... Rien, absolument rien. Je voulais juste voir si ... Si Jane, était là, car il n'était pas sur son canapé ...<strong>  
><strong>_ Vous avez l'air stressé Bertram, il y a un problème ?<strong> Demanda Jane, qui s'était relevé, faisant face au directeur.  
><strong>_ Non, tout va bien ... C'est juste que-<strong>  
><strong>_ Oui ?<strong>  
><strong>_ Je suis surpris de voir que ... Lisbon ... Vous êtes toujours en vie ?<strong>  
><strong>_ A vous entendre, ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle.<strong>  
><strong>_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai mal formuler ma phrase. Je suis content de vous revoir parmi nous... Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.<strong>

Et il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il était déjà parti.

**_ Bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ?**  
><strong>_ Oui ...<strong>

Les deux amis reprirent leur discussion là où ils l'avait arrêtée quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais alors que Jane parlait, Lisbon ne cessait de se rappeler de la scène précédente avec Bertram et de se répéter intérieurement.

**_* _ Cette voix ... Elle me semble si familière ... *_**

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre, mais bon, je ne sais pas comment l'améliorer... J'attends vos réactions avec impatience =)<em><br>_**


	10. Le Pays Imaginaire

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ( si je ne vous ai pas perdu ).**

**Le syndrome de la page blanche étant enfin fini, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin poster la suite mon histoire !**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ... :/**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

><p>3 semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident " <em>John le Rouge<em> ". L'équipe avait reprit le travail normalement et s'occupait de nouvelles enquê , de son côté, restait focalisée sur le dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec Bertram.

Sa voix, qu'elle avait déjà entendue des milliers de fois, la hantait et lui donnait des frissons ... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Bertram ? Pourquoi cette focalisation stupide ?

Décidant qu'il était temps d'éclaircir les choses, Lisbon se hâta vers le bureau de son supérieur. Arrivée devant celui-ci, elle entendit la voix de Bertram parler avec une personne inexistante ... En fait, il était en conversation téléphonique, d'où l'absence d'une seconde voix.

**_ Non, je t'assure, l'affaire est bouclée. J'ai briffé son équipe sur d'autres cas, c'est fini !**

Curieuse, l'agent colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta la mystérieuse conversation. Le directeur parlait à voix basse..._ Louche._

**_ Si elle a des soupçons ? Tu rigoles ?! Cette gamine est tellement naïve et incompétente qu'elle ne se doute même pas que tout se déroule devant ses yeux, Hahaha ! Et puis, tu aurais dû voir ses yeux quand je lui ai dit : Comment va Tommy ?... HAHAHAHA !**

_... Soupçons ... Naïve ... Tommy ... Devant ses yeux .._. Non ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Depuis tout ce temps il-

**_ Et bien Lisbon, on écoute aux portes maintenant ?**

Pour Patrick Jane et son don pour surgir de nulle part sans faire de bruit : **+1**.

**_ Chhht, Jane. Arrêtez vos sarcasmes et écoutez ! murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa supérieure, le mentaliste obtempéra et colla son oreille à son tour.

**_ Si je te dit que c'est bouclé, bon sang ! Même ce foutu guignol de Jane ne l'a pas remarqué. Personne n'est au courant, tout roule comme on l'avait prévu !**

**_ Guignol ? On va voir qui est le guignol dans l'histoire !** Dit le consultant en se redressant.

**_ Chhhhhhhhht !** rétorqua Lisbon en le tirant par la manche. **Écoutez !** Finit-elle en le plaquant contre la porte.

**_ Non, non, non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu. J'irai dans son bureau à la fin de la journée étant donné qu'elle fait des heures supplémentaires comme chaque soir, et à ce moment là, j'en finirai avec elle. Je masquerai le crime avec ma fidèle marque et dès le lendemain, je mettrait feu au CBI. Adieu les preuves, adieu l'équipe de neuneus, adieu mon meilleur ennemi ... Bonjour le retour de John le Rouge. Ahahahahah !**

Ce fut un choc brutal pour les deux collègues. Bertram n'était autre que John le Rouge.

**_ Et ensuite, nous pourrons enfin vivre ensemble. Tous les 2. Mais au fait, tu t'es débarrassée de la gosse ? ... Où ça ? Nooooon. Ma chérie, tu es incroyable, ça c'est une excellente idée ! Ahah, assassinée dans l'endroit préféré de ton bon à rien de mari. On le suspectera, il sera anéanti, fini. Et le jour d'après, il brûlera avec tous les autres ...**

Étant à bout, Lisbon et Jane se retirèrent de la porte, silencieux.

Après quelques secondes, ils prirent la parole, murmurant aussi bas que possible.

**_ Lisbon ... Ne me dites pas qu'il parlait de-**

**_ Si. Je le craint ... Il faut faire quelque chose :**

**_ Non... pas elle. Pas ça.**

_Bipbip bipbipbip bip._

**_ Allô ? FBI ? Ici Teresa Lisbon, écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire et envoyez-nous tous vos hommes possibles dans les prochaines minutes. C'est un cas extrêmement urgent. Nous pensons qu'il y a déjà eu un meurtre et il y en aura plusieurs si vous ne vous dépêchez pas.**

L'agent raconta rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer et raccrocha après que son interlocuteur lui ai confirmé le départ de centaines d'hommes vers le CBI.

Jane, après avoir assisté à l'échange téléphonique, se rua vers son endroit préféré ... _Le grenier._

**_" Tu t'es débarrassée de la gosse ? ... Où ça ? Ahah, assassinée dans l'endroit préféré de ton bon à rien de mari. La gosse ... Assassinée ... Endroit préféré ... "_**

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante avec fracas et aussitôt ... Découvrit son grenier saccagé par le sang. Sa fille, sa propre fille, étendue par-terre, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche en sang, des hématomes sur le visage, des plaies sur tout le corps, des entailles sur sa poitrine dues à des coups de couteau ..._ Morte_, au milieu de débris, de sang, de chaos, de bazar immonde.

Patrick Jane avança lentement, très lentement. Son ouïe s'était affaiblie et les sons ambiants étaient sourds et étouffés, il n'entendait que sa respiration, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et sa tête se remplissait de bourdonnements. Il s'assit à côté de sa fille, lui prit la main et la contempla, le regard lointain, le coeur vide ...

A côté du corps se trouvait un papier tâché de sang. Sur ce papier figuraient ces seuls mots :

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Angela._

_P.S : Elle a beaucoup souffert, ahahah !_

Tout devint clair. Bertram discutait avec Angela. Ils étaient complices et amants. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un énorme coup monté. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été programmées, de sorte à ce qu'il oubli son malheur et redevienne heureux ... Pour le détruire encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant leur disparition ...

Pendant ce temps, le FBI était arrivé au CBI, Lisbon avait briffée les agents spéciaux et l'immeuble avait été évacué. Des centaines d'hommes armés étaient positionnés devant la porte du directeur de l'entreprise. Il fut prit d'assaut et arrêté de force.

Jane, du haut de son grenier, entendait ce qu'il se passait à l'étage inférieur mais n'en avait que faire. Il venait de tout perde, encore une fois. Mais pour de bon.

Il n'y aura plus de vidéo montrant sa fille et sa femme en vie.

Sa femme, celle qu'il pensait aimer, l'avait trompée et avait tué leur unique fille. Cette même femme qui était devenue l'amante de John le Rouge.

Sa fille, désormais morte, pour toujours. Son petit ange n'était plus.

Sa vie était brisée pour de bon, il n'avait plus rien.

Patrick se pencha vers la corps inanimé de sa fille, lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front.

Trop faible et fatigué pour continuer, l'ancien consultant enlaça son enfant et laissa la mort le prendre ...

Il alla rejoindre le **_Pays Imaginaire._**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, comme dit plus haut, j'espère que ça vous a plus, même si c'est quand même plutôt triste ... Mais c'est ma touche perso, j'aime le drame :)<strong>

**A bientôt ! :D**


End file.
